My Still Beating Heart
by Sleepery
Summary: Ever wondered what jack would be like as a Wizard who had a crush on someone who was his elemental opposite? heres our chance and yes jack is an Elf Wizard and if you know what it means it's a slight (yoai)
1. A not so bad day?

It was a fairly normal day for Jack… except for the fact that today SUCKED! Not only had he been kicked out of the warren by Bunny, completely ignored by North, gone unnoticed by Tooth and Sandy. The worst part was it was summer and he had to leave his LAKE it was the only thing for him that hadn't changed, but now that he was a guardian he couldn't let it stay frozen. He had to take "responsibilities" and all that other stupid stuff. I mean that's cool and all to help the kids and everyone, but his lake was his HOME where was he going to live during all the other Seasons! Jack was so upset and flying so fast that he didn't notice the Fiery haired Teenager he was about to run into until the last second *crash* "oh! Uh... sorry", said jack sheepishly "uh... I'm Jack" the fiery haired teen just glowered at him "What are you doing in MY Domain!" "Oh... uh I didn't know it was your Domain I wasn't paying attention and..." "Enough!" the teen cut him off "I don't have time for Excuses!" He turned and glared at Jack, "and if you're going to loiter about you should call me by my name…WHAT!", roared the teen as a very Lovely raven haired beauty approached him "it's time to arrange the castles new decorations for the annual Spirits Dance" ,Purred the girl with a silky tone, "hm? And who are you my lovely", she continued to purr as she petted his hair". "Jack...Jack Frost", stuttered jack despite her beauty she had a dangerous air that made him nervous, "Who are y-you" "Why my dear", she cackled, "I am Veronica Vanity, but you can call me Vanity",she said in a tone that was like velvet, "and this", she said turning to the obviously annoyed teen, "is his majesty Lord RubyFlame, Lord and Master of Dragon's Wing Castle", she snickered and laying a delicate white hand on his shoulder, "and as you can see he is a fiery one who specializes in Fire magic or Pyromancy" "In short", Snapped RubyFlame, "we are Wizards!". "If your Wizards then why can you see me?" asked Jack curiously. "Because little one", Purred Vanity, "Magic is part of all Spirits…though some would rather not go to our school because they believe it silly for them", she paused, "Why don't you see for yourself if your Jack Frost then you use Magic to conjure up your snow". A Slight amused look appeared briefly on RubyFlame's face "yes, why don't you I'm sure it would be amusing" He walked away a smirk forming on his face despite his visable efforts to keep it hidden.


	2. The Looming Castle

Jack just stood there unsure of whether he should follow them or leave at least until the "RubyFlame" called him to follow. He didn't talk much as he followed them to the large, looming castle that threatened those who approached with its barred gates. "Intimidated?" chuckled the teen, "don't be it won't bite" but Jack couldn't help but notice the way the teen grinned to himself in a malicious manner.

Blushing profusely with embarrassment from being caught jack quickly followed behind him. "Uhm..." Jack began, "were are we going?" RubyFlame turned and sighed, "word gets around that the Winter Elf Jack Frost left his precious lake so", he turned abruptly, "until you find a permanent home, you can stay in a guest room here in the castle", he continued walking, "as long however as you do in fact plan on enrolling into the school", he smirked and walked into the dark passage of the castle.

Vanity who had otherwise been quiet other than to coo over Jack cackled and hugging Jack said "of COURSE he'll enroll how can he NOT", she grinned, "won't you sweetie", she said with a venomous tone.

Out of fear jack stammered a small "y-yes" as a reply. They came across a dark, chilling hallway lined with different shades of purple from Midnight to Eggplant. It was also filled with paintings of odd animals and people there were also shelves filled with Liquids and glowing stones. Jack reached out to touch a milky stone that had swirls of blues, whites, and deep purples when he reached out to stroke it he was suddenly stopped by a strong hand pulling him to a halt, "huh?", Jack thought turning his icy, blue eyes on the fiery eyed teen who was glaring at him and suddenly releasing his hand gripped his arm practically flinging him across the hall, "NEVER touch anything in this hall EVER!", he roared at Jack. "I-I'm sorry", Jack stared up at him terrified. RubyFlame's eyes suddenly changed to that of regret and with a "tch" of aggravation he stormed down the hall and turned into a large room slamming an even larger door behind him.

"Don't mind him he'll be fine just went to his study's all", giggled Vanity as if nothing happened, "just in one of his moods is all, but don't worry my dear", she said as she took Jack's hand, I'll show you to your room!" she cackled taking him down the hall and bringing him to a rather "quaint" room.


End file.
